Chat Speak
by alayneni
Summary: Oliver Queen was not good at text shorthand and that was something Felicity tended to take advantage of to tease her boyfriend.


**Chat Speak**

An: I do not own Arrow

Summary: Oliver Queen was not good at text shorthand and that was something Felicity tended to take advantage of to tease her boyfriend.

Oliver Queen relaxed behind his desk at Queen Incorporated. He actually had an hour of free time before his next meeting. All the prep work for the meeting had already been done by Felicity and all the usual reports had been reviewed. He decided he wanted to enjoy this time and kick back and relax. His other job as the Green Arrow had been a bit busy lately and he hadn't been able to have a relaxing night in a long time.

His phone suddenly buzzed with a message from Felicity. She had programmed his phone to have a special tone to notify him of messages from her. He looked through the glass wall that separated their offices to see her typing away at the computer completely ignoring him. He decided to ignore his phone and it buzzed again a few minutes later. Again Felicity appeared to be busy in her office. He realized she was playing with him but he was a man in love, so he would bite.

He picked up his phone and opened the messages.

IWSN

IWSN

What the hell was IWSN? He looked across at her again to find her steadfastly staring at her computer screen. He replied with a question mark. A few minutes later she sent another message.

IWSN

Oliver stared at the screen. Only last week she had taught him lmfao. He decided to call his Executive Assistant, Adam, into his office. Adam had been a god send. Part of the fact that he was free now was due to Adam's efficiency. Oliver remembered the interview well. Felicity had refused to be his assistant again and Adam was one of five persons short listed for the position as his assistant. From the moment Adam walked into the room, he was a ball of energy and enthusiasm. He was also very gay. He and Felicity hit it off and though he was young and didn't have the experience of the other applicants, he was the only one Felicity liked and Oliver hired him immediately. Adam was also very good at advising him on how to handle all of Felicity's moods and he was sure he would know what Felicity was trying to tell him.

"Yes boss?" Adam said entering the office in a whirl of colour with a notepad in hand ready to take notes.

"What does this mean?" Oliver said holding his phone to him and ignoring the bright orange jacket Adam chose to wear today.

Adam looked at the message and then cocked an eye at Oliver.

"Oh sweety," he sighed, "I'll make sure no one enters the floor and I'll advise Jerry that Felicity is unavailable till the next meeting. And because I'm in a generous mood today, I'll give you a reminder ten minutes before the meeting." Adam said as he turned to walk out of the office.

"Wait you didn't tell me what it meant." Oliver said stopping Adam's progression towards the door.

Adam left out a heavy sigh, "I know the boss boss has taught you how to use google. Type it in and see what it gives you." On the way out of the office Adam drew the privacy blinds so no one could see in.

Boss boss that was what Adam always called Felicity and the rest of team Arrow that though Felicity was only a Vice President and Oliver was the CEO, she was still the boss boss.

Oliver opened his browser and ran a search in google. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he found the meaning: I Want Sex Now. His eyes snapped to Felicity to find her still busy working away at her computer except now she was chewing on a red pen between her sexy red lips. His little vixen was messing with him. He needed to formulate a response to her text. After a moment's thought he typed in four letters and then stared through the glass to watch her reaction to his text message.

Felicity was watching the feed from the Arrow camera she had set up in Oliver's office to keep an eye on him. She was also running all the messages on her phone through her computer so that it would look like she was busy working when Oliver would turn to look at her. His reply popped up on her computer.

CGSN

She stared at it for a moment before it clicked and she flushed, Come Get Sex Now. Her head snapped towards Oliver and her eyes locked with his. Oh, she was definitely going to be enjoying this little break between meetings. She stood from her desk and sashayed her way across her office to the glass door that separated her from Oliver. His eyes never left her. She opened the door and walked in, perching herself at the edge of his desk.

"You called Mr. Queen," she said innocently.

He pulled her from the edge of the desk, straight into his lap and crashed his lips against hers.

Later that day, he would realize that IWSN was now his favourite text shorthand.


End file.
